The present invention relates to methods and systems for controlling a steering system, and more particularly to methods and system for controlling a steering system using hysteresis compensation.
In electric power steering systems, the amount of assist provided is determined based on the driver torque. Due to friction of the system, the actual assist generated can be less when the driver input is steering into a corner (increasing effort) than when the driver input is returning from a corner (decreasing effort). This provides an undesirable torque feedback to the driver when the direction is reversed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for control systems and methods that compensate for the undesirable effects of friction.